Cravings
by Shenice10
Summary: 32 years passed and after Saya awoke from her slumber she wasn't the same. Even thou she couldn't age and still needed blood, she craved something else and only her Chevalier can give.And he desired something himself from his master too!R&R PLEASE!Rewrite
1. Sweet Sweat Scent

**Summary**

32 years passed and after Saya awoke from her slumber, and she wasn't the same. It took a year for her to regain her memories and this time Haji was with her to help her remember so, that went quit quickly. The reason I say that Saya wasn't the same when she woke is because, even though she couldn't age (and Julia found a cure for her long needed naps), and still needed blood, she craved something else, and that only her Chevalier can give. And he desires something from his master too!

**Sweet Sweat Scent**

It was a hot day in New York. Saya liked it the last time they were there so she asked Haji if they could come and live here, and of course he said, "If that is your wish."

It used to bother Saya when he used to say things like that but, now it made her feel powerful and quit kinky, to her anyway. Then, one day Saya decided that she wanted to test exactly how much power she had over him because, lately she's been having dreams that involved Haji touching, biting, sucking, scratching, and just kissing all over her body; it was so overwhelming that when she would wake her body was covered in sweat.

Haji was always worried, because when he walks in and sees Saya squirming around the bed, digging her nails on the sheets of the bed ripping it to shreds and even leaving claw marks on her own skin, and then she wakes and is panting for air, covered in her own watery scent. Which always made him go crazy but, you wouldn't have ever known it from the way his expression never changes.

Every time he sees her thinking deeply, she seems to always be running the tip of her nails on her skin and her eye's always have a weary kind of look (half lidded) or their closed. This seemed to always have an effect on Haji's body, and never good because, he is always in control but when she's day dreaming he seems to have no control over his thoughts or actions.

Once he almost ruined Saya's fantasy and almost took her right there on the kitchen table (not that Saya would mine), but some how he got control of himself and left the house.

"Haji, it's really hot," Saya whined in her strapless tan top that showed her midriff and black short shorts.

"I know, do you want me to put the A.C on higher Saya," Haji said in a very composed manner, even though he wanted to kiss ever part of Saya's radiant body.

"Yes! Please!," she said almost squeaking which made Haji smile, luckily Saya was on the window sill looking out the window open and fanning herself with a homemade fan.

"That means you will have to close the window so, the air will stay inside Saya," he said walking back to the couch after raising the tempter.

Saya compiled, closing the window and sat on the sill that had cushions on it so she was comfortable.

Then, she looked over to where Haji was sitting on the couch and he was taking off of his shirt ,which was all black and very large for his body, and Saya's eye's widen, this being her first time actually seeing his full chest and muscular body; which only made her want him even more than usual. Then, Haji turned to look at Saya and she quickly looked back out the window and fanned harder, now her own body heat in the mix with the weather.

This making Haji realize that he was starting to losing control again but, didn't want to leave her in this heat alone so, he had to deal with the temptation to the left of him fanning herself making her hair fly all over the place like a dance. Also, thanks to the heat Saya was sweating, a lot, almost soaking her tank top making her bra more and more noticeable. And that, intoxicating smell that makes Haji go mad.

When Saya thought it was safe to look back at Haji, who was shaking a little bit which made her a little worried because, he should have the opposite effect to this weather.

"Haji," Saya said getting off of the sill, putting her fan down walking over to Haji.

"Are you alright," she said reaching out to touch him, sensing this, and stopped her grabbing her hand.

"Saya," he whimpered out.

"Please don't touch me like this, be-be-because I don't kn-n-ow if I wi-ll be able t--o con-nnn-trollll myself anymore," he stuttered out, still not looking at her.

_Maybe he has the same problem that I have. Interesting, maybe... oh man THAT'S GREAT oh God I don't have to wait no more,_ Saya thought with a smirk.

With her free hand she cupped Haji's cheek and made him look at her, what Saya saw that made her eye's widen, lust, she had to bite her bottom lip just to stop herself from moaning.

"What do you mean 'not be able to control yourself?" she asked innocently knowing what he meant.

Haji couldn't take it anymore, Saya 's innocent talk sent him over the edge. Still having Saya's hand, he pulled her, hard grabbing her left thigh pulling her closer to him. Saya now straddling Haji, there bodies almost glued together and face centimeters away from each other. Saya was shocked by the speed that she couldn't even think at that moment and had to breathe (because she stops the entire time).

"I mean this,"Haji said in a husky-like tone, and with that he kissed Saya, hard but passionately, Saya was a little shocked that Haji was so forceful and she liked it, then she snapped back to reality and started to kiss back matching Haji's passion, he couldn't take much more waiting but, he wanted his master to enjoy it much more than he did so he thought that he should tease her a little bit, that is of course if he could handle it.

* * *

**I just had some mistakes so I did it over, thanks to some people who told me, which I'm thankful for. And if I still have some mistakes I hope it doesn't bother you and if it does, suck an egg!!**


	2. Living Room Heat

**SORRY, it took so long to put this out I've just been busy with other stories that I write on Fiction Press.**

**I have really bad memory, SORRY.**

**Anyways this is lemony scene. R&R**

_"I mean this,"Haji said in a husky-like tone, and with that he kissed Saya, hard but passionately, Saya was a little shocked that Haji was so, forceful and she liked it, then she snapped back to reality and started to kiss back matching Haji's passion, he couldn't take much more waiting but, he wanted his master to enjoy it much more than he did so he thought that he should tease her a little bit, that is of course if he could handle it._

Haji broke the kiss first to let Saya get some air and then, started to kiss her jaw line and downwards till he heard a little moan escape Saya's swollen lips as he bit down on her collarbone, softly. Haji enjoying the taste of his master licking her throat upwards until he reached her chin and kissed it and her cheeks. When he reached her right ear he nibbled on it and Saya released a small whimper.

"Saya," Haji said in a deep and very sexy tone.

"What do you want?," he said going back downwards leaving little bite marks on her neck which Saya was enjoying to the fullest.

Saya had to really concentrate to answer Haji back because, it was almost impossible the way he was rubbing her thighs, kissing, biting, and licking at her skin. "Ha- Haji, umm, I want whatever you wa-a-nt," she stumbled out.

"Are you sure?" Haji said with a smirk.

"Oh, Dear God YES!"Saya said as loud as she could and the next thing she knew her back was on the living room floor, Haji in between her legs, kissing and nibbling on her breast through her shirt. Saya couldn't help herself as she let out little moans and whimpers as Haji kissed her burning hot skin thought her tank top.

Haji reached the hem of her shirt and said with a devilish smirk, "I don't think you'll need this anymore," he said lifting Saya's tank top, arched up off the ground so that it would come off easier. Saya laid on the soft carpet in her blood red bra and shorts.

Haji's hand slid in the back of Saya's back to unhook her bra and gentle pull it off. Saya was now panting with desire, exposed to the very man she been dreaming of; Haji mouth came in contact with Saya's breast, kissing and nibbling on her nibble while the other was being massaged by Haji's hand, pinching a pulling her nibble. Saya was in heaven, she couldn't believe this was happening, that her wish was being granted.

As Haji switched breast Saya grabbed a fist full of Haji's black, soft, and silky hair pushing more of Haji's mouth into her breast. Haji loved the taste of his master and loved Saya's hand in his hair massaging his scalp, he wanted to taste every part of Saya's body, to make her want him so bad that she would beg to have him inside of her.

Haji, the composed, emotionless, caring protector was thrown out the window. Haji, the lust filled, compassionate, forceful, devilish man was in the building.

Haji started to kiss his way down her navel making her steamy body arch to his kisses, once he reached her belly button, which he licked clean, he moved to the left, leaving a trail of hot kisses. Haji bit down on her waist, hard, but no hard enough to draw out blood, making Saya moan a little louder, Haji loved the sounds that came out of those lips.

_Is this A.C even working because it's even hotter in here, Man that scent is driving me crazy, I don't know how much longer I can hold out. I want so much more of her...,_ Haji thought.

Haji moved to the right repeating his actions, then stopped and moved back to Saya's center. Saya looked down at Haji with undeniable lust, Haji looked back at her and he unbuttons her shorts and unzipped the zipper with his teeth.

_Oh, My, God I don't know how much more of this I can take, God that was so sexy. Where is all this coming from, Haji was never like th-i-ssss...,_ Saya's thoughts were interrupted by Haji already removing her shorts and biting really hard on her inner thigh, enough to draw out a little blood.

"Ha-J-iiii," Saya moaned out digging her sharp nails in the carpet and in Haji's scalp causing him to moan into to her thigh, sucking the blood the was oozing out of his master.

Kissing Saya's center through her matching red panties, Saya arched and moaned at the pleasure. Removing the last of his master's under garments, he took a deep breath in of Saya's arousal mixed with that sweet scent of her perspiration. Haji's eye's meet Saya's as he move closer to her overheated core, Saya's eyes widened when Haji's tongue licked her in her special space.

Saya moaned Haji's name doing it instinctively, legs wrapped around his head, her arms pushing herself up so, that she was almost sitting other hand pushing Haji's head deeper and deeper into her. Her other hand still dragging along the carpet leaving claw marks, Saya was almost at the point of hyperventilating. Haji was licking, sucking, and scraping his nails along Saya's thighs almost sending Saya over the edge.

Then, Haji pushed his tongue into Saya's womanhood, that was it Saya shut her eye tight, mouth opened but was breathless, she pulled the carpet so hard that it ripped and if she hadn't let go of Haji's hair she would have ripped it too, then she fell the floor.

Saya took in a deep breath and said, "Ha-ji, please, I wa-a-nt mo-r-re," she panted out still trying to catch her breath eye's shut.

"Maybe we should stop, you seem to be very tired Saya,"he said with a smirk.

"Please, Haji, I can't take any more of this, I want to you inside of me. Please, Haji," Saya begged opening her eyes and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked with false concern in his voice and expression.

"YES!" Saya shouted wrapping her legs around Haji's waist pulling his body closer to hers.

"As you wish," Haji said with a devilish grin...

* * *

**SO, how was it, hopefully I get some good review's. All I have to say is that Haji is going to be a very bad Chevalier!!**


	3. As you wish

_**Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!**_

**I told you that I'm very forgetful. Anyway I hope after you read this you'll forgive me.**

**It's a whole lot so if you don't like this... Wow, that's all I'll say because I worked really hard on this (tear).**

**Hope you like it!!**

_Saya took in a deep breath and said, "Ha-ji, please, I wa-a-nt mo-r-re," she panted out still trying to catch__her breath eye's shut._

_"Maybe we should stop, you seem to be very tired Saya,"he said with a smirk._

"_Please, Haji, I can't take any more of this, I want to you inside of me. Please, Haji," Saya begged opening her eyes and looked at him with pleading eyes._

_"Are you sure?" he asked with false concern in his voice and expression._

_"YES!" Saya shouted wrapping her legs around Haji's waist pulling his body closer to hers._

_"As you wish," Haji said with a devilish grin..._

Saya's legs still wrapped around his waist, he picked her up and using his Chevalier speed, he put Saya down on her bed. Hovering over her naked body seeing her chest rise and fall, he felt his member trying to escape from his pants.

_I don't want to hurt her, so I should get her ready, hopefully,_Haji thought.

Leaning down to kiss Saya's soft, pink, warm lips softly while his right hand worked its way from the center in between Saya's breast downwards. Dragging his claws on her overheated skin making her arch under his touch. Breaking the kiss, "Ha-ji," was all she could say before Haji pushed his lips back down onto hers. Reaching his goal, Haji rubbed Saya's core, which made her moan in his mouth, loving the reaction he received, Haji pushed two claws in her womanhood.

"Aaaaahhhhhuuuuhhhh," was all she got out as she broke the kiss, Haji loved the faces his master was making. Seeing her eye's half lidded, cheeks blood red, mouth parted letting out moans as Haji spread apart his claws and twisted them in and out of Saya's core.

_Dear God... that feels... hhhhuuuuuhhhhhhmmmm... God no more... I-I-I-I can-n-mm-'t take no-o-hoo- mo-re. Oh, My, God...,_Saya thought as she cam biting down on her pillow to stop her from screaming.

Pulling out his claws and placing them in his mouth tasting his master.

_What a woman, God she taste so... mmm...,_Haji thought then, taking his claws out of his mouth looking at his Queen.

"Haji... no more...please...," Saya said panting looking at Haji.

"I couldn't help myself, I didn't want to hurt you... but know I will give you what you want," Haji said removing his pants.

"I will make you scream my name…I'll fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk for days," he said removing his boxers and hovering over Saya's body.

_If there's a god I want to thank you personally for granting my wishhhhhhhhhhhhh aaaaaaahhhhhh God!_Saya thought as Haji shoved his thick cock inside Saya.

Saya grabbed Haji's shoulders, hard enough to leave a bruise but, Haji didn't feel any pain because the waves of Pleasure he was receiving from his master was too much.

_AAAAaaAAAhhhh, she's... so ... tight, hhhhuuhhhh,_Haji thought filling Saya.

Saya thought that since this was her first time, that there would be some kind of pain but, her body and mind were so separated at this point all her body could recognize was the pleasure, and the pleasure that was sent straight to the mind, which was starting to get foggy.

"Saya, how does it feel?" Haji asked leaning down whispering into her ear.

"Huhhh, Haaaaajiiiiiii morrrreeeeee," Saya said moaning out her words, answering his question.

"As you wish," Haji said with a devilish grin on his face as he pulled out only the tip inside of Saya.

Before she could protest, Haji plunged into Saya, fast and deep. Saya almost chocked on the air as a tsunami of pleasure can over her.

_Jesus...,_(**I didn't know Saya was so religious**)was all she could think before Haji pace started to quicken.

Grabbing Saya's thighs and wrapping her legs around his waist, lifting her body barely off of the bed, not missing a beat as he did this. Saya's hand's found there way to Haji's back as his right hand held her bottom, other arm on the bed keeping them up. Slowing down but, deepening his thrust making Saya gasp each time he pushed into her womanhood. Right hand in between her butt cheeks, Saya let out a high pitch moan as he found what he was looking for.

Circling her empty entrance, Haji angeled him self and thrust into her, loving her expressions. Saya shut her eyes tight, and let out a loud moan to the point that it sounded like a scream.

_Found you,_Haji thought as he kept thrusting into that same spot, making Saya feel something being build up in the pit of her stomach, each time she shrieked; pushing a claw into Saya's empty hole.

Saya's eye's opened wide as she screamed Haji's name and dug her claws into Haji's back to the point that blood was leaking out, which he loved the pain that gave him so much pleasure.

On the verge of Cuming, Haji, pulling out of Saya and flipping her over on her knees.

"Ha--ji, wh-wh-what arrre you doing?" Saya said as he removed his finger and started to lick her anus.

"I'm doing what you told me to do…' I want whatever you want', isn't that what you said and I want to have you in every way possible but for tonight this will have to do," Haji said before shoving his tongue into Saya. Making her ball her bloody hand's into a fist around the bed sheets, making them red with blood, the scent of her Chevalier's blood was filling the room as he healed himself.

"No...more...Haji Please...," Saya said panting to the point that she was hyperventilating now; not just because of what Haji was doing to her but, also because of the blood that was making her blood boil.

"Oh, Please, what?" Haji said circling the tip of his shaft at Saya's entrance.

"Please...make...meeee...cum...," Saya said bending her elbows and dropping her head on the pillows.

"As you wish," Haji said thrusting his cock into Saya's entrance making Saya's body arch to the bed and moaning Haji's name.

Grabbing Saya's waist and sitting down, Saya's back facing him, not liking the position so he twisted her body towards him, still connected. Looking into her eye's, Haji saw that they were blood red, fangs out and craving for blood, making him smile.

Hands still on her waist he picked her up slightly and pushed her back down, making her body quiver. Quickening his pace , Saya's arms wrapped around his back and her head on his neck, gasping ever time she came down. Nose on his skin, smelling his blood through his skin then, she bite him sucking his sweet and sticky blood.

Haji couldn't help but notice as he felt his master's sharp fangs enter his body, so he angled Saya to hit the special spot of hers. That was it she couldn't take anymore, shutting her eye's, releasing her mouth from Haji's skin, Screaming Haji's name as she impelled her sharp, bloody, claws into his skin ripping his skin open dragging her nails down and then, passed out.

5 hours later

Saya opened her eyes; blinking them a couple of times before everything became clear. Haji was besides her playing with her hair.

"Your awake," he said back to his emotionless expression, that Saya thought was so sexy (**so do I**).

"I am, so... ow," Saya said trying to get up but, her lower half was in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry for that, I lost control, and didn't know what I was doing until I felt my skin rip. Sorry for doing such a-,"

"Are You Crazy, you just... answered ... my wishes," Saya said nervously.

_What! She wanted this, why didn't-,_

"Why didn't you tell me, I would have done it a lot sooner," he said asking the question he was asking himself.

"Well, I didn't know you had these kind of feeling for me," Saya admitted.

"That is irrelevant, I am your Chevalier, I will do whatever you ask of me, anything!" Haji said taking Saya's hand.

Now, on her elbows. _Really...,_Saya thought

"Then, what if I asked you to kiss m-," Saya couldn't even finish because, Haji's lips were already on hers.

"As you wish..."

* * *

**I'm finally done, I know, I'm awesome. Just tell me how I did!!**


End file.
